Something else about her
by LonelySilver
Summary: After Losing yet another battle to her, Silver begins to gain some feelings towards his rival


**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic i wrote. I hope you enjoy it and please all reviews are needed. be as kind or as critical as you want.**

* * *

><p><strong>Something else about her.<strong>

I stood up and sighed. I lost yet again. This was our twentieth battle, and my twentieth lost. She's strong, which I'm starting to like about her, but there something else about her.

I like how she smiles at everything no matter what, how she took out the champion drake in battle, something I couldn't do, and I like how she'll never refuse a battle with me even though she has a high chance of winning. But, there's something else about her. She walked over to me and smiled. I then started feeling warm on my cheeks.

I then realized I was blushing. I quickly turned my body to hide the blush. She noticed this and started poking on my back. I stood still and said "So I guess you have to go?"

She giggled and replied "No. I can stay for a while with you, Silver."

The sound of her saying my name made me blush even harder. I kept my face hidden from her. There's something about this girl that makes her different from the other girls that I have met on journey's around Jhoto and kanto. For one thing she became less annoying.

She's cute and fun to be around with. She makes me happy and when she's around she helps me forget about my dad, Giovanni. I've grown accustom of her being around me. She's also a lot nicer than most girls.

I sat on the grass on the hill we were on and started to watch the clouds fly by. She sat next to me. I turned my head away from her. I was already starting to blush and I didn't want her to see.

She saw this and started to poke me again. Her touch made blush furiously. She makes me feel something wired inside. I like this feeling.

She sighed and said "You know Silver, if you want me to leave I will"

After hearing that I quickly I turned my head and said "No! I mean it's just that…" I stopped there because I realized our faces were mere inches. I stared into her brown eyes. I started to blush yet again but, I then saw her blush. We quickly turned our heads blushing madly.

My heart was beating faster and faster. I never felt a feeling this good in my life. I think I'm happier than I ever been with her right now. The only thing that could possibly ruin this is

"Hey guys!"

That. Ethan had to ruin the moment. That stupid idiot had to ruin OUR moment. He came running over sitting next to her. He always get in the way when I'm with her.

Cant he ever leave me alone with her for just once.

"So what's new guys?"

"Oh nothing Ethan, I just beat Silver Yet again." She said turning to me and sticking her tongue out. I folded my arms and pretended to be hurt by her words. She started giggling cutely which made me blushed. I kept my head turned the other way so she wouldn't see me blushing yet again."

She and Ethan noticed this and smiled evilly to one another. They both stood up, I saw their shadows towering me. I turn my head and both of them leaped at me knocking all of us down. We rolled down the cliff with me cursing at them.

When we landed Ethan Started laughing. I kept my eyes closed thinking of both of their demises. I opened my eyes to see her. She's on top of me, our faces inches apart.

We both kept staring into each other's eyes, blushing crazily.

"Uh guys?" Ethan said with a surprise look.

She jumped off me and sat up, both turning away from each other. Ethan started laughing which made us both turned to him giving him a confused face.

"Wow and I thought I was clueless." He said continuing to laugh. We both just kept staring at him with our confused faces. All of a sudden a loud annoying ringing could be heard. Ethan's pokegear went off.

"Huh? Oh give me a second." He said turning his back.

"Hey professor Elm. Yeah sure I'll come check it out." He said turning to us.

"Hey I got to go, professor Elm may have discovered a new Pokémon." He said starting to run off. "I'll see you two love birds later!" he said with a snicker. I turned my head to her and saw she was blushing too. We turned our heads away from each other.

I was deep in thought for a moment. Do I really have feelings for her? Well she's smart, funny and knows how to battle. She Even took down Team Rocket.

But there's something else about her. I don't know what but I hope I can figure it out. Maybe if I told her these feelings she might be able to help me with my problem. I turned to her to see she was still blushing.

I lightly smiled and said "Hey. I just wanted to tell you something."

She turned her head and look into my eyes and said "What is it Silver?" I could feel the blush creeping onto my face. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I gulped and said "Well, it's about how I feel about you." My heart was racing faster and faster. I thought I was going to explode.

"I want you to know that you're a lot nicer than most girls, you're smart, cute, kind, caring, and above all a good battler. I'm not really good at expressing my emotions so I was hoping you could help me." I looked into her eyes, I could see tears coming from her eyes which confused me even more. Maybe I shouldn't of told her those things.

But then she smiled and said "Well Silver, the feeling you're feeling is liking someone. For instance, I like you because you changed a lot, you're kinder now and you never give up." After hearing that I said. "Oh."

She smiled sweetly and said "Wow you are clueless." She pulled my shirt and crashed her lips onto mine. I never really kissed anyone before so I did what I thought I had to do, I returned the kiss. It felt good and nice, and I really liked it.

She pulled away and smiled while I smirked. That's the something else about her that makes her different from other girls. I'm falling for Lyra.


End file.
